Proximity-based applications and services represent a fast growing social and technological trend that may have a major impact on the evolution of cellular wireless/mobile broadband technologies. These services are based on the awareness that two devices or two users are close to each other and, thus, may be able to directly communicate with each other in a device-to-device (D2D) configuration (also known as LTE Direct). Proximity-based applications include social networking, mobile commerce, advertisement, gaming, etc. D2D communication may also be important to public safety first responders, who could be able to use D2D to communicate without overloading a base station or evolved Node B (eNB). In addition, the use of D2D communication can result in offloading some traffic from a cellular network. It is desirable to have a more efficient method of establishing a D2D communication session between two or more D2D-capable devices.